Italian Picnic
by SlightPawprint
Summary: One-shot/ Italy & Romano Brotherly fluff/ How to: Italian Picnic. Pasta? Check. Moody older brother? Check. Jackass Swans? Uh-oh./ Romano has a bad swearing habit, no? Rated T for that.


**Hey, wow, my first story. How exciting! Ugh, I'm so nervous. I mean, I shouldn't be 'cos ya'know as a writer I should be proud, but this is just so new to me! Writing a story online for anybody who wants to read. Well, as a newbie, I don't expect this to be amazingly fabulous in all and every way. I hope you'll help me out to make my writing style better and what not. Also, instead of writing Italy as just "Italy" I use the name Veneziano for him. I do this because as an Italian (Southern Italian I might add), I believe using Veneziano is something North Italy would do himself, not to mention Romano calls him this too. Of course all the other countries would use Italy and Romano, but this story is mostly written through the eyes of Veneziano. I still need to work on my POV and past/present tense though. My German I did myself (My high school has a German class!) so if I conjugated the words wrong I apologize. Sorry, enough ranting/rambling.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Hetalia_, but ya'know that'd be pretty cool if I did.**

* * *

><p>North Italy aka Veneziano was in a good mood. Now, Veneziano is almost always in a good mood (Except when Germany's angry, he can be so scary sometimes!). Today is different though, he can just <em>feel <em>it. Veneziano, to make the best of the day, needs something to do.

Obviously he should spend his day with someone, such a wonderful day can't be wasted alone! Who should he call? Maybe Germany? Yes. Germany loves to spend time with him. Veneziano went to his phone and called Germany.

"_Hallo_? _Wie heisst du?"_ A deep voice from the phone asked. From the sound of it he seemed rather irritated. Maybe Veneziano shouldn't have called, no one likes an angry Germany!

"Ah, _Buongiorno_ Germany!" Veneziano spoke enthusiastically. Well, it's too late to turn back now.

"Oh, Italy, it's you. What is it you need now? Have you got your head stuck in the stair-railings again?" Germany sighed.

"Oh no Germany, nothing like that! I was just wondering if you want to hang out today? We could play football at the park or something." Veneziano inquired. Germany thought he got his head stuck? That was only one time, maybe twice, or five times, but it only took a little bit of butter (three sticks) to get unstuck. It was almost impossible to actually reach his phone the first couple of times. Eep! Germany's talking.

"...can't go out today. _Bruder_ is in jail again."

"The parrot again?"

"_Nein_, it was munchkins this time."

"Oh, well, tell Prussia I said 'Hi' when you see him. Goodbye Germany." Veneziano hung up. He was really looking forward to spending time with Germany. Veneziano sighed, he couldn't think of anyone to hang out with. Japan was off on a trip to visit America, and now Germany has to get Prussia out of trouble. Who else is there?

Just then Veneziano heard the sound of someone entering his house. "_Fratello_, I'm back." came the voice of his brother. Of course! His big brother Romano, he'd love to spend time with Veneziano. They should have a picnic! Yes good food and brotherly bonding, Romano will enjoy that.

"Ah, _fratello_ since you're back now and it's almost lunch maybe we could have a picnic? I mean, of course we'd have to pack pasta and tomatoes and _caponata _and maybe bring some wine and-"Romano cut him off.

"We are not going on a _picnic_ Veneziano. Where the hell do you even get an idea like that?" Romano demanded.

"Well, it's just such a wonderful day. The birds are chirping, the sun is shining, the grass is... grassing and pasta is plentiful! We must do something today!" Veneziano explained. Maybe Romano had already eaten something? No, Veneziano just heard his brothers stomach growl, while his face turned a bright red. Veneziano has to get the older Italian to join him. Puppy eyes! _No one_ can resist Veneziano's puppy eyes!

"Fine, we'll go on a picnic. You have to carry everything though." Romano grumbled. Yahoo! A picnic with his big brother! Veneziano and Romano started to gather a basket and the classic plaid picnic blanket.

* * *

><p>"Veneziano will you stop skipping already!? You're going to squish the goddamn tomatoes." Romano hissed to Veneziano. Veneziano was just so happy he had to skip right now. Romano started looking around, then turned back to his younger brother and harshly whispered "And stop standing so close to me you're making look us like a couple, idiot!"<p>

"Ah, but _fratello,_ I'm just so glad we are spending time together!" Venezaino beamed. Both Italians are walking through the park looking for the perfect spot to setup. Veneziano thinks his older brother is having fun already, he's probably just too shy to say so. Just then, Veneziano spotted a good looking, shaded place to eat and pointed the direction to Romano. "Over there _fratello, _that spot looks perfect!"

Veneziano gave the basket to his brother and started to spread out the blanket. The area really did look beautiful, there was a tree shading them and they had a wonderful view of the park's lake. Oh, maybe Veneziano and Romano could feed the duckies! They look so cute and hungry and the brothers have a lot of bread. The ducks will have to wait though, Veneziano is hungry for some pasta!

Both Romano and Veneziano grabbed their plates and dug in to the basket. They each had hot pasta and little sandwiches ("How the hell is this still warm?" "Don't question pasta _fratello_!"). Veneziano was watching ducks swim around in the lake. His brother and he will feed them for sure. Romano looks like he needs to have more fun. Soon both Italians had finished their lunch.

"Ah, Romano can we feed the duckies? Please? They're so cute and they must be really, really hungry. We have left over bread, so can we? Can we!?" Veneziano asked excitedly. Even if his brother said no Veneziano would still feed them, but it just isn't the same as playing with Romano!

"Fine, but only for a little while."

* * *

><p>2 Hours later, Veneziano watched as his older brother swore loudly about how swans are feathered assholes, while he swam to shore.<p>

Veneziano had thought it was going well and his brother certainly looked like he was enjoying feeding the ducks. Then, a swan came up to Romano and that's when everything went south. The swan obviously wanted bread and Romano was happy to give it some, but the swan never really looked satisfied. So, when Veneziano's big brother went to give more bread to the ducks the swan got agitated. The swan puffed up her feathers and raised her wings heatedly. The irritated swan then proceeded to chase Romano down the dock and into the water, only stopping when she saw he had no more bread.

And then _Romano _stopped running (swimming) when he saw he wasn't being chased anymore.

"I am _**never**_ coming to this park of _hell_ full of _demonic swans_ _**ever**_ again!" Romano exploded making the rest of the birds fly away. Veneziano thought he was being a little melodramatic. The swan was just hungry wasn't she? Of course the swan had gotten his brother in the disgusting lake water. Maybe Romano is right to be angry, Veneziano would probably be crying at this point.

"Don't be upset _fratello_, I'm sure swans just have a weird way of hugging. Let's just go home and get you dry, alright?" Veneziano assured.

"Sure. Um.. Veneziano. I uh..um..I-I had a good time today. We should do it again sometime." Romano said hesitantly and slightly flustered. Aw, his brother really was just a teddy bear underneath all his swearing!

"Of course _fratello_ anytime!" Veneziano ran up to hug his brother.

And while Veneziano was now significantly wetter, he couldn't be any happier.

"If you ever tell anyone about that swan I'll make sure you die by England's scones."

* * *

><p>Wow I have end ranting too, I already feel at home! Basically, I'd like to explain that Romano might not be swearing as much as he should be or he might be using too prissy curses, but I like to think he tones it down for his little baby brother and anyway Romano doesn't need fancy swears it's all about the delivery. I hope I got Veneziano right because although the story wasn't first person it really followed him... and yeah.<p>

So ah.. Translations because it makes me feel special knowing different languages:

_Hallo? Wie heisst du?_ - In literal translation it means; 'Hello? What are you called?', but obviously it means 'who are you'.

_Buongiorno_ - This means 'Good Morning' in Italian.

_Bruder_ - This kind of obviously means 'Brother' in German.

_Nein_ - 'No' in German.

_Fratello_ - Also means 'Brother', in Italian though.

_Caponata _- This is an Italian dish that primarily consists of cooked eggplant and other veggies, although, in this case they are yummy sandwiches (Still with eggplant)most commonly used for picnicking.

_Veneziano _- In case you didn't know, This means "of Venice" (Which is a prominent city in Northern Italy). In Italian when you have a 'zi' and 'ci' (I believe it's also with 'ce' too) the sound you make in English would be 'si' and 'ch' respectively (In most cases, but not always). So this would be pronounced, in English, Veh-nehn-si-ah-no. Same with his human name, Feh-lee-chi-ah-no.

What Prussia does with parrots and munchkins that lands him in jail you can decide. I'm outie.


End file.
